


緣結

by Elajamming



Series: 京都架空系列 [2]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elajamming/pseuds/Elajamming
Summary: 佐藤景瑚為他的告白規劃了很多場景，卻從來沒成功過。這不是我的錯，他心想，是對方太遲鈍了。
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Series: 京都架空系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165787
Kudos: 4





	緣結

佐藤景瑚為他的告白規劃了很多場景，卻從來沒成功過。

這不是我的錯，他心想，是對方太遲鈍了。

京都的東北方，從出町柳站開始向北延伸，便是京都鐵道叡山線，地下鐵也由此轉為路面電車。

叡山線的最末站為鞍馬，出站後步行約三分鐘，便是鞍馬山的入口：那是一座蓊鬱的山林，到了夏季極為涼爽，若是順著登山道往上，便可到達位於高處的鞍馬寺，傳說中曾有天狗出沒的地方；而若繼續順著登山道往下走，從鞍馬山的另一頭下山，便能走到參拜龍神、祈求戀愛運的貴船神社，也就是佐藤景瑚今天的目的地。

「景瑚，你在看什麼？」在聽到叫他的聲音前，景瑚正盯著鞍馬寺本殿前的石老虎出神。

景瑚回過頭，發現剛剛去投販賣機的純喜手上拿著兩瓶綠茶，一臉疑惑地看著他。

「沒什麼。」景瑚接下純喜遞給他的飲料，故作輕鬆地說。

今天的天氣很好，太陽相當明亮，剛爬了一段山路的兩人都留了些汗，景瑚盯著純喜被太陽曬紅的雙頰又有一瞬間的出神。

「你今天怎麼一直在發呆？」等景瑚回過神來，對方已經把手在他面前揮來揮去，一臉無奈地說：「不是來參拜的嗎？趁現在本殿前沒人，快點過來吧。」

景瑚看向純喜往前走的背影，盯著對方在空中一晃一晃的淺棕髮梢，在內心微微嘆了一口氣：想當初純喜為了選定要染的顏色找自己討論了很久，卻在景瑚反過來問對方自己金色髮還是黑色髮好看時，只會愣愣地回答都好看，兩件事都讓景瑚忍不住覺得無奈。

「好啦，就是這裡！」純喜興奮的聲音再次提醒了景瑚他們現在身在何處，景瑚快步上前，站到了純喜的旁邊。

兩人所站的地方位於鞍馬寺的本殿前，是一個地上的圓陣，陣中是個六芒星，六芒星中畫著個三角形，根據純喜的情報，是個京都著名的能量景點：只要站在三角形中間祈願，便可增強自己的運勢。

「來吧，你不是想在聯誼中認識女生嗎？」純喜一臉耿直地說，眼睛閃閃發亮，「都已經特別跑來這麼遠的地方祈願了，別擔心，一定會順利的！」

不對，我並沒有要去聯誼。景瑚差點忍不住自己的吐槽。

還記得那個是普通的禮拜五夜晚，其實也就是昨天晚上，當時景瑚在微涼的天氣下繞了個遠路，去找從打工拉麵店下班的純喜；當兩人走在鴨川的河堤上以避開大路的人潮時，景瑚狀似無意地開口說自己想要祈求戀愛運。

至於對方究竟怎麼理解成自己要去聯誼的，這就已經超出景瑚能解釋的範圍了。

而來到鞍馬寺這個傳說曾有天狗出沒的地方，景瑚不禁想起曾有尊敬的前輩開玩笑說自己是「天狗」，雖然他不曾在意，並決定把這個稱呼當作對自己的稱讚，一直以來也便這麼隨心所欲地活著，但大概就是這種隨興的生活態度讓命運決定給自己多點試煉，才偏偏在戀愛上踢到了鐵板，遇上了個不論明示還是暗示都不懂他心意的對象。

面對前方朱紅色的大殿，景瑚深呼吸了口氣，啪啪地拍了兩次手，深深低下頭，在內心默默祝禱著：請讓對方意識到我的心意吧。

「一定沒問題的！你看上去在聯誼很有優勢。」大概是他臉上的憂慮太明顯，一旁等他的純喜在他參拜結束後安慰道：「話說回來你也不用去聯誼吧？畢竟你長得很好看，多注意身邊的話，一定會找到憧憬你的人的。」

「長得有優勢，但對方感受不到心意也沒用啊。」景瑚聽著對方稱讚自己，不由得感到心情複雜。

「什麼啊，你竟然這麼沒有信心。」純喜一臉不可思議，隨即搭上了他的肩膀說：「不如我來幫你想想策略？兩個人一起想應該比較有方向吧？」

純喜搭在自己肩上的手傳來暖意，在晴朗的天氣下有點過熱了，也就是那一瞬間的失神，讓景瑚錯過了拒絕的時機，只能任由純喜在一旁試著幫他歸納出在聯誼搭訕成功的方法。

好吵。景瑚在內心抱怨著，卻還是聽著純喜開心的嗓音，一路走到貴船神社。

從鞍馬寺一路走下山，便可來到貴船川，這裡商家隨河而建，河上橫跨著許多木製平台－－也就是川床，供遊人在其上用餐與歇息。

而貴船川一旁，祭祀司掌水及降雨的龍神、以及結緣之神的，便是貴船神社；若要前往貴船神社，需先通過一座鳥居，沿著兩側擺放紅色石燈籠的石頭台階拾級而上，才能來到本殿祈福除厄，也能求取著名的水籤詩，還有緣結御守。

而此時，才剛把籤紙丟進水裡，看著它遇水浮現出文字的景瑚和純喜面面相覷著。

「這是凶吧？」純喜尷尬地說。

「是凶呢。」景瑚看著籤詩上明晃晃的大字，一時之間有點欲哭無淚，就連純喜的臉也糾結再一起，看來正絞盡腦汁思考如何安慰他。

「不如這樣，」純喜最終說：「你先去把籤紙綁在樹上，我們回去前買個結緣御守吧。」

也只能這樣了。景瑚心灰意冷地把自己的籤紙綁到一旁已經聚集許多厄運籤詩的樹上，拖著沉重的步伐，跟著純喜前往貴船神社的授與所。

等他來到授與所，面對用途、花色不一的御守時，只見純喜指向了其中一處：「你看這個，好像挺不錯的。」

景瑚從人群中探頭看去，發現那是種兩個成一組的御守，一粉紅一水藍，做成了和服繫結的形狀，依照一旁的說明，是標準用來祈求結緣的御守沒錯。

「好像很不錯。」景瑚真心稱讚著，但卻又有點猶豫，「不過這個一次必須買一組對吧？不能選兩個藍色的嗎？」

「嗯？但你到時候應該會把粉紅色的送給女孩子，自己留藍色的吧？」純喜越過人群，自己拿起御守仔細打量後說：「哇，這個真的挺好看的。我也買一對回去做紀念吧。」

景瑚看著對方單純覺得開心的表情，心一橫、眼睛一閉，咬著牙說：「兩個人各買一套太浪費了，你最近不是想要存錢嗎？不如我們兩個合買一套，你拿藍色的，我拿粉紅色的。」

純喜抬起頭來看他，表情有點錯愕但是透著欣喜：「你確定嗎？這樣好嗎？」

「就這樣吧。」景瑚深呼吸一口氣說。而純喜本人拿著與景瑚成對的另一個御守，絲毫不覺得哪裡不對。

這是佐藤景瑚的第一次嘗試告白，在他現在看來挺失敗的。

＊＊＊

只是他沒想到，這樣的失敗經驗還會有第二次。

京都的櫻花開得晚，三月的時候無消無息，卻在四月一夕之間綻放；而景瑚在一個一如往常去找純喜吃飯的下午，約對方去平安神宮看櫻花。

平常就有許多遊客與住民來去的平安神宮此時因為花期擠滿了人，景瑚默默又往純喜更靠近了一點避免走散。

「結果你上次聯誼有成功嗎？」純喜正在說，「最近的櫻花開得很漂亮，也試著邀邀看對方吧？感覺告白很容易成功喔。」

「啊，我會試試看的。」景瑚試著顧左右而言他：「話說回來，今天天氣真好呢。純喜你有帶行動電源嗎？」

「什麼啊，你前後句根本沒有關聯吧。」純喜吐槽說。

邊聊著天，兩人已經走過平安神宮的巨大鳥居：這個鮮紅色的建物足足有二十四公尺高，光是一根柱子即需七個大人共同環抱；通過鳥居即為應天門，應天門後則為一個寬廣的院落，院落上灑滿白砂，四周則環繞著許多紅柱碧瓦的殿堂，院落中種植的櫻花樹已經盛開，時不時有遊人停下來拍照。

「你看這個，好像很有趣。」院落的一角，純喜指向放滿粉紅色籤詩的圓筒說。

當時兩人剛參拜完一輪神殿，便發現了一個特殊的存在：平安神宮在賞櫻期間限定的櫻花籤；興許是因為花期，神宮社務所中擺放了許多櫻花相關的商品，而吸引兩人目光的，便是其中顏色相當少見的櫻花籤。

「櫻花籤和一般籤詩不同，不是用吉凶來區分。」純喜研究著一旁的說明文字說：「抽到的結果，將用櫻花盛開的程度表示－－哇，景瑚那你快去抽抽看。」

躍躍欲試的純喜推著景瑚向巫女買了張籤，景瑚默默地祈禱後打開籤紙一看－－「啊，上面寫『櫻花初綻』。」

「如果是櫻花初綻的話——」純喜看著一旁解說籤詩的圖板說：「呃，大概等同於末吉？」

景瑚嘆了一口氣：「好吧，至少這次不再是『凶』了。」

這樣是不是多點希望呢？想著剛剛抽籤前許的願望，景瑚默默期待著。

「這邊寫著你可以把願望寫在籤紙上祈願呢。」純喜驚訝地說。兩人頭碰頭一起研究籤紙，發現櫻花籤的確與一般的籤詩不同，它在籤紙上多留了一個欄位，可以將所求之事填上後，再綁到用來祈願的樹上以求實現願望。

「景瑚你快寫，」純喜不知怎的比當事人還興奮地說：「然後我們來綁籤詩！」

景瑚點了點頭，不顧純喜的抗議背對對方後寫下自己的願望，最終小心翼翼地壓平籤紙並慎重地對折。

「走吧，我們去找籤樹。」景瑚說，無視純喜好奇探究的目光。

令人慶幸的是，即使平安神宮非常寬廣，綁籤紙的祈願樹卻不難找－－往人群聚集且飄滿粉色的地方去就對了。

「好厲害，就跟真的櫻花樹一樣。」景瑚感嘆道。

等兩人靠近了看才發現，用來綁籤紙的樹是由許多未有花苞的樹枝捆紮而成，但因為綁滿了粉色的籤紙，一整片望去就像是滿開的櫻花樹，也有不人聚集在此是為了拍下這獨特的風景。

景瑚左看看右看看，最終選定了一枝偏高的枝枒，盡量輕手輕腳地把籤詩綁上去。

「希望願望能夠順利成真就好了。」景瑚聽到不遠處也在綁籤紙的情侶討論著，在心裡默默地一同合掌。

「如何，還順利嗎？」純喜湊了過來說：「不知道當初是誰想到把祈福籤紙做成櫻花籤的，這樣的效果真的很不錯。」

「嗯，真的挺不錯。」景瑚直起身說，「感覺櫻花籤這個概念一開始就很浪漫呢。」

根據介紹，櫻花籤的概念是透過將籤詩綁上櫻花樹，藉由大家的心願讓原本沒有花的樹能夠形成盛放的風景；稍稍整理了一下衣服，景瑚微微低著頭思索著，考慮著是否可以將這個概念運用在自己的作品上。

「啊，不過。」打量著籤樹的純喜突然開口，看起來一臉真誠地說：「櫻花籤是要祈求什麼的啊？」

景瑚沒有第一時間回答，但看著籤樹旁立著的木牌，很想把上頭「緣結」兩個大字貼到純喜臉上。

「大概是求平安健康吧，」最終景瑚最終還是艱難地回話：「人越來越多了，我們不趕快去看櫻花嗎？會越來越難拍照喔。」

「說的也是，」所幸純喜也沒深究，看來就這麼接受了這個答案，「那我先去買進神宮內部賞櫻的票吧。」

景瑚回了個微笑，看著對方小跑去不遠處的售票亭後，才偷偷瞄了一眼自己的手機，默默地複習不久前在〈祈求戀愛運！京都結緣神社之旅〉這篇文章裡看到的告白攻略。

沒問題的，景瑚在內心幫自己打氣：自己這次抽到的是末吉，再加上美麗的櫻花樹，至少不是完全沒有希望。

＊＊＊

而等佐藤景瑚真正站在櫻花樹下時，他覺得自己是個笨蛋。

「景瑚，你是不是有什麼話要跟我說？」滿開的八重櫻下，純喜嚴肅地看著他說。

這本該是個好時機，可惜話到了嘴邊，景瑚愣是一時之間開不了口。

而大概是看他久未回話，純喜似乎是下了什麼決心般，看上去一臉堅定地重新開口。

「你知道，我們都認識這麼久了，這種事你可以跟我說沒有關係的。」純喜說。

「呃、喔，好？」景瑚雖然覺得有點感動，卻也有點疑惑。畢竟事情似乎跟自己想的不太一樣？

「景瑚你－－」純喜深呼吸一口氣說：「不會是喜歡男生吧？」

「⋯⋯對。」景瑚回答道，幾乎可以聽見自己的心跳聲。

「對不起！」出乎意料地，純喜的第一反應是雙手合十並彎下了腰，「我之前不知道這件事，還幫你找聯誼的機會。」

「沒關係啦。」景瑚擺了擺手，帶著一絲希望即將要把心意說出口－－但純喜的聲音再度響起。

「作為補償，如果你有喜歡的人一定要讓我知道！」純喜的笑容非常明亮，讓景瑚默默把到了嘴邊的話又吞了回去。

「我會幫你助攻的！」純喜拍上了他的肩膀說。

佐藤景瑚知道自己是個笨蛋。

但那一瞬間，他覺得比笨蛋殺傷力更強的大概是直男。他在內心嘆著氣想。

而就這樣，景瑚的第二次嘗試告白，基本上還是沒有實質進展。

＊＊＊

俗話說，事不過三。景瑚真心希望這句話是靈驗的。

距離純喜知道自己喜歡男生後已經過了三週，期間對方也如當初所承諾的，想要為自己的戀愛盡一份心力，卻總是不得要領。

「我覺得你期望他自己開竅就是個錯誤。」景瑚不具名的友人聽聞此事後說。

但這無法解釋景瑚已經挑明了說自己喜歡的對象是男的、唱歌很好聽，臉上還有一堆痣之後，對方仍猜不到自己喜歡的人是誰這件事情。

「難道我不夠直接嗎？」景瑚無力地問。

「大概是你對他的期望太高了。」友人涼涼地說，在一旁邊傳著訊息邊說：「你不如直接告白，勇敢地上吧！」

景瑚因為對方敷衍的態度不滿地踢了對方一腳，但不得不承認對方說得是有那麼一點道理，認命地開始考慮下一個告白的地點。

也因此，在一個風和日麗的星期六下午，景瑚抱著風水寶地必有加持的心態，邀請純喜來到了音羽山的清水寺。

在晴朗的藍天下，兩人順著清水坂的坡道一路往上爬，沿途遍佈著無數的茶室、漬物店、門前擺放著生八橋的土產店等零零總總的店家，途中兩人在路邊的小攤販買了兩串醬油糰子吃；除了景瑚因為緊張回話有時嗑嗑絆絆以外，兩人完美融入過往的遊客，氣氛輕鬆而愉快。

「你今天怎麼會突然想來清水寺？」純喜問著，咬下一顆醬油糰子。

「沒什麼特別的，」景瑚回道，避開對方耿直盯著自己的視線說：「好久沒來了，覺得趁天氣好出來走走也不錯。」

「說得也是。」純喜同意道，笑了開來說：「哇我上次來還是剛來京都的時候呢！」

景瑚盯著對方眼角因燦爛笑容而出現的皺摺，忍不住覺得眼前人看起來呆呆傻傻的，卻又矛盾地想掏出手機拍照，永遠留下這一刻。

「快走吧，」景瑚最終說：「下午人會越來越多，我想趁著人潮少的時候在清水舞台拍照。」

可惜的是，作為清水寺最著名拍照地點的清水舞台永遠不缺拍照的人潮，明明還算寬廣的平台擠滿了人後也顯得狹小，景瑚和純喜兩人找了許久，才終於在舞台邊找到一個小角落。

景瑚面對夏季燦爛的陽光，伸了個懶腰，瞇著眼打量這個懸在高處的木製平台。他不禁想，以自己的詞彙力，怕是無法描述這個地方萬分之一的美：不論是從高處遠眺京都的風景，亦或是不曾借助任何釘子，卻能緊密銜接搭起的木製建築本身都令人驚嘆。

像是為了呼應此處的美景，周遭有不少穿著傳統服飾的男男女女，花色華麗的浴衣妝點了原本樸素的清水舞台。

「真不愧是清水寺，好壯觀啊。」純喜在兩人來到清水舞台的邊緣，從高處往下探望的時候說。

清水舞台是個半懸空的平台，距離地面有一定高度，站在其上可以遠望京都，從高處可以將音羽山的山林盡收眼底，春有櫻花、秋有紅葉，此時雖然是夏季，但從高處往下望仍舊極為壯觀。

景瑚跟著走到清水舞台邊往下看，發現還有正在籌備婚禮的群眾，他聽著彷彿能從下方傳來的歡聲笑語，想著或許下次還能穿著傳統服飾再來一趟。

「傳說從清水舞台跳出去，若是平安無事，就可以實現願望呢。」景瑚提起了曾經聽過的傳聞。

「哇，等等！你應該知道不能真的跳下去吧？」純喜擔憂地說。

「我知道啦，又不是真的笨蛋。」景瑚摸著鼻子說，卻默默覺得自己今天需要的勇氣，和孤注一擲往下一跳差不了多少。

「其實，我打算向喜歡的人告白了。」在兩人的空氣短暫地安靜了一會後，景瑚突然開口。

純喜睜大了雙眼轉過頭來看他，但隨即露出了燦爛的笑容：「終於！要是能成功就太好了！已經有計畫了嗎？」

「有是有，但不知道會不會順利進行呢。」景瑚微低著頭，過了半晌才重新抬起頭來說：「你可以陪我再去一個地方嗎？」景瑚問道。

純喜沒有多說些什麼，只是深深看了景瑚一眼，點了點頭。

清水寺正殿北側，另有一個名為「地主神社」的參拜處，供俸司掌姻緣的大國主命，在通往神社的階梯上便高掛著「緣」一字，雖然佔地規模較小，但來往的人卻絡繹不絕。

而景瑚今天的目標，便是神社境內的「戀愛占卜石」。

「若是閉上雙眼後能從這顆石頭成功走到另一顆，戀情便能如願以償；若是花了點時間，代表戀情會走些彎路；若是需要旁人的引導，代表戀情也需要他人的協助。」純喜看著戀愛占卜旁的說明文字念道。

此時在第一顆石頭前排隊出發的景瑚，看著隔著一段距離的第二顆石頭忍不住露出有點怨念的眼神，想著：自己的戀情怎麼就這麼艱難呢？

「放心，會沒事的。」大概是看出他的擔憂，純喜大力拍了拍景瑚的肩說：「不論如何，我會幫你走到目的地的！」

景瑚胡亂點了點頭，緊張到連回話都忘了。

雖然經過很多設想，但等景瑚真正在站出發的石頭前閉上眼睛後，才真正感受到艱難。

「沒問題的，我只要走直線。」他這麼告訴自己，但一旦眼前成為一片黑暗，視線正常時看好的方向一瞬間彷彿消失了，半抱著自暴自棄的心情一步一步向前，景瑚卻又在途中越走越懷疑自己：現在的方向真的是對的嗎？自己有偏離預定的路徑嗎？不會離目的地越來越遠吧？

「是對的喔，不過你要在往右邊轉一點點。」純喜的聲音突然在他旁邊響起，一瞬間讓正專心前行的景瑚抖了一下。

「啊抱歉抱歉，嚇到你了嗎？」純喜的聲音再次響起，雖然還是一樣具有穿透力，卻莫名讓景瑚定下心來。「放心，你只要維持現在的方向往前走就可以了，有需要調整的時候我會告訴你的！」

景瑚冷靜了下來，跟著聲音的引導終於把手放到第二顆石頭粗糙的表面時，忍不住呼出了一大口氣：明明是不短的距離，他卻彷彿耗盡了一天的力氣。

「恭喜你成功啦！」純喜開心地笑著，「雖然我還是開口幫忙了－－啊，這不會代表你的戀情會需要我的幫忙吧？沒問題，你到時儘管開口不要客氣－－」

景瑚想了想，突然一把抓住純喜伸過來要拉他的手，讓對方錯愕的停住了要說的話。

「我想，我的戀情的確需要純喜幫忙才行。」景瑚感受著純喜手心的熱度緩慢地說，確保對方一字一字聽得清楚。

純喜看起來有點緊張，大概是有所預感吧？景瑚略帶埋怨地在心裡想，太狡猾了。

「我喜歡你。」開口後突然覺得輕鬆的景瑚笑開了說：「請跟我交往。」

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 不重要的小後記：  
> ＊雖然很想讓 98 兩人早點在一起，但考量到純喜的直男指數覺得八成沒有這麼順利。  
> ＊本文宗旨：如果戀愛是拋接球， 98 八成把它玩成了躲避球。  
> ＊別人的直球：直直投出的球。  
> 佐藤景瑚需要的直球：把對方固定無法動彈後再直接往臉上送的球。  
> ＊鞍馬＆貴船：如果有人想知道的話，雖然是雙向的登山道，但比起從貴船->鞍馬，比較推薦從鞍馬->貴船，因為有段比較難走的山路從鞍馬->貴船的話是下坡。  
> ＊平安神宮的櫻花：平安神宮在櫻花季有很多季節限定商品，櫻花籤的概念也很有趣，個人覺得粉色的籤綁上去還真的蠻像櫻花樹的。  
> ＊平安神功的大鳥居：真的很壯觀，地標一樣的存在。  
> ＊從清水舞台跳下去：似乎是某個諺語？（清水の舞台から飛び降りる）大致上是形容破釜沉舟做某件事的感覺，但因為清水舞台算是蓋在山崖邊，絕對不建議這麼做就是了。  
> ＊地主神社的戀愛占卜石：真的有這兩顆石頭，歡迎挑戰（？
> 
> ＊小Bug：  
> 貴船的納涼川床理論上夏天才有，98 兩人去的時間點應該還沒擺出來。夏天的話可以在河上吃流水素麵，蠻有趣的。


End file.
